Stained Red
by perrylynn
Summary: They say in the blink of an eye your world can change. I never really put much into those words; Until today.
1. Chapter 1

Stained Red

By: Krystal (perrylynn)

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

Prologue:

They say in the blink of an eye your world can change. I never really put much into those words; Until today. I look down at my red stained hands while my eyes fill with tears. This was my fault. If I had just forgiven him this wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't of been there because we would have been at mansion together and happy. If only I had forgiven him He wouldn't have been shot. This was my fault and I have to live with my choice. I should have forgave him.

My head is filled with the images of his blood everywhere. I can still feel his hands on my shoulders pushing me down and out of the way. I can still hear the gun shot ripping through his flesh. It should have been me. The bullet was meant for me. I remember the shouting of Sonny as he gets control of Claudia and gets the gun and the relief of feeling it was over. Looking down at my hands again, I remember finding him just laying there next to me motionless. Not even a twitch. The sound had faded in the background and I reached my hand to his chest trying to shake him awake. That is when I had felt it. Blood. It was sticky and red. I remember tearing my jacket off and holding it to the gun wound while yelling for someone to call an ambulance. It had seemed like hours waiting for the ambulance to get there and when they finally had I was covered in his blood.

I remember Sonny grabbing me away from Ethan and telling me to let the paramedics do their job. I was hysterical screaming and crying. I tried to get back to him because he needed me. Sonny had tightened his grip and was dragging me away. I remember him mumbling something trying to sooth me but I wasn't really listening. He had placed me in a car and had two body guards get in blocking my exit. I had tried to get out but it was no use. I was stuck. Then the car had started moving and I felt myself begin to fight the men on either side of me. I couldn't let them take me. Ethan needed me and I wasn't going anywhere. I remember squirming my way by them and getting the door open. It was down hill from there because one of them got a hold of me by the waist and pulled me back in. The other reached around us and had shut the door. I couldn't go anywhere. I remember the tears falling harder and my throat began to close up. I was scared to death that I would never see Ethan again. The panic attack must have took over because after that moment everything had went black. The next thing I remember is this moment staring down at my red stain hands and wondering where he is. I need to see him.

I look down at the IVs in my arm. I have to get out of here. First things first I take my right arm and pull the IVs out of my other arm. I jump out of the bed and start looking for my clothes. They must not have kept them do the blood cause I cant find them anywhere. In my panic to leave I must not have heard the computers going off. I do hear as the door opens and a nurse comes running in. Just my luck its my aunt Bobbie. She must be in shock that I am out of bed because she just stares at me. I look at her and then the exit. I have to get out of here even without the clothes. I have to find Ethan. I start to run past Bobbie but her voice stops me. 'Ethan is in surgery. You cant see him now. Please get back in bed Lulu.'

I feel the tears fall down my cheeks and my legs start to feel like they are full of lead. I don't even notice as my dad comes in. I feel as my legs just give out and I begin to fall. I expect to hit the cold floor but instead I feel arms lifting me up off my feet. That's when I notice that my dad had snuck in behind my aunt Bobbie. 'Everything is will be alright, Cupcake. You'll see. Ethan will be just fine.' I know his words should be comforting but there not. They have the opposite effect as my tears come down harder. He sits us down on the bed with me half in his lap and he just holds me as I cry. None of this was suppose to happen but it did. Now I had to make sure that Ethan survived and when he did I had to be there. I just hope he still wanted me in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Stained Red

-I Own Nothing-

Chapter 1

As I wake up I pull the comforter off and start to stand. That's when I notice I am no longer in the hospital. I'm home, at the Quatremaines, in my own bed. When did this happen? Where is Ethan? Was it all just a dream?

I run from my room and down the hall to Ethan's. Stopping in front of it I feel my heart pounding as if it is going to explode in my chest. I need him to be in there and unharmed. Yet, my mind starts to ponder the possibility that he isn't. What if it wasn't a dream and he is still laying in a hospital bed with a bullet in his chest. What if he is wondering why I'm not with him and thinking I still don't forgive him.

I need to know. My hand starts to shake as I reach for the door. It makes a squeaking sound as it opens. I peak my head in and that's when I see him laying on the bed. He is fast asleep. Tears of joy slide down my face and I let out a sob. He must have heard because his eyes open and he looks right at me. Groggily in a whisper he asks, 'Love, Are you OK?'

His voice was all I needed for my feet to move. I run and jump in his arms for him to hold me as the tears keep streaming down my face. He knows I need him to just hold me because he doesn't ask questions. He just fixes it so we are both comfortably laying there with me tightly wrapped around him. I cant let him go because if I do he might disappear. I cant tell what is reality and what is a dream. All I know is that he is here now.

He kisses my head and finally begins to speak again. 'Tell me what's wrong love. I cant help you until you tell me.' My cheeks are stained with tears and every now and then I still have some tears leak from my eyes with a quiet sob. I am afraid to tell him. I don't want to remember. Instead I look in his eyes and tell him I need him. I move my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I have to feel him. I have to make sure this is real. I need him to be real.

He kisses me back and lets me lead. He knows I need for him to just love me. I shut my eyes as I start to unbutton his shirt but that's when I no longer feel him next to me. Opening my eyes, I realize he is gone and I am once again in a hospital bed. I turn my head and see my dad asleep in the chair next to me. I feel the tears once again feel my eyes and fall down my cheeks. It was real. He was shot and now he could die. Its all my fault. I cant lose him.

My quiet sobs must have awoken my dad because I feel his arms wrap around me. I cant do this anymore. I need to be stronger for Ethan, but I don't know how. I hear a squeak that makes me turn my head toward the door . My ex-sister in law, Liz comes through it with a tray of food. She smiles sadly at me while she sets the tray on the table by the bed. I expect her to just turn around and leave but instead she takes a seat on the bed and motions for my dad to go outside.

He looks at her and nods. He doesn't leave until he asks me if I will be ok. I smile through my tears and say I'll be fine. A lie but he needed to hear it. He walks to the door while looking back at every step. Finally he reaches it and turns the knob. My heart goes crazy because I don't want to be left alone. He must see it in my eyes because he starts to come back toward me. Liz stops him though by saying she will stay with me until he returns. I turn my head slightly at Liz and smile a thank you.

I lay myself down as I hear the door close with my fathers departure. I can help but think about what is going on with Ethan. Is he out of surgery. Part of me cries out that I need to be with him. Then my conscious kicks in that I need to wait and let the doctors do their job.

Liz gets off the bed and I start to panic thinking she is leaving. She just smiles at me and moves to the chair that my dad had vacated. I know its selfish and needy to make someone stay with me but I need them to be here. I am afraid if they leave then I will allow myself to leave this room and search for Ethan. Even worse I am afraid of what I will find.

Liz touches my hand. I turn to look in her eyes and I see the sadness in her eyes. She is worried about me. I don't deserve it. I start to tell her so when I hear the door squeak open again. I turn my head and see my dad and Tracy come in. Tracy has been crying and my dad eyes let me know something is wrong. Its Ethan. I just know it because every part of me is screaming that something happened.

Tracy smiles at Liz and asks her to go and talk to Lucky outside because he needs a word with her. I know they are just trying to get her out of the room. They want privacy to give me the bad news. I watch as Liz smiles sadly and nods as she gets up to leave the room.

Tracy moves to sit in the chair as my dad places himself standing beside it. I have never seen my dad truly scared, but at this moment I can see he is terrified about what he has to tell me. I look him straight in the eyes and I tell him to just tell me. No secrets and no sugar coating anything.

I see him nod as he begins to speak. 'The surgery went well. They placed Lovett in a room to monitor for any side effects that could take place. He was in there for just a few minutes when the alarms started going off saying a code blue was in process. The doctors ran in to save him, but there was a problem. Lovett wasn't in the room. He was gone.'

-Please let me know if you want me to continue.-


	3. Chapter 3

-I Own Nothing-

Stained Red

Chapter 2

I wake up to a bright light blaring in my eyes making me keep them tightly shut. I start to sit up only to cause a throbbing pain in my chest that immobilizes my movements. The last thing I can remember is pushing Lulu out of the way of the gun fire after that it all goes black. I have know idea where I am. Besides the light glaring in my eyes, the room is dark. I move my hand to feel my chest and I notice that I have sutures. I guess I was shot. This cant be the hospital though. So where am I.

I hear a crash outside the door and a woman screaming that the plan is in motion. I have know idea what the plan is but I have a feeling it isn't good. I listen as her voice quiets to a whisper. Her voice being so low makes it impossible for me to hear everything, but I do hear her say Luke Spencer. Makes me wonder what he has to do with all this. I hear her laughing and her voice rises allowing me to catch the last thing she says. 'Let the game begin.'

I don't know what game she is talking about. In my right mind I might have thought to keep trying to listen for anything else, but all that I cared about right now was getting to Lulu. I have know idea if she is ok or not. I have to find her. I try to lift myself up again but its no use the pain is unbearable. I guess a bullet to the chest will do that to you.

I hear the door open making me turn my head. A man comes in and tells me that Mrs. Cassadine will be glad to know I am awake. My first thought is who is that and why does she have the same last name as Lulu's brother. I don't have time to ponder that because the guy has a needle in my arm before I can blink. I don't know what is in it but it makes everything around me go black.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Robin Scorpio is in shock. Tracy just told her to sit down and to listen. I didn't expect to here anything she had to say. Its not everyday you find out that the victim brought in was your brother. How do you accept something like that? How do you deal? Before she could give me anything else about it a nurse had came up telling Tracy to come with her for News on Mrs. Spencer. Tracy gave me a sad smile and told me if I needed anything to let her know.

She lays this big bomb on me and just leaves. I have a long lost brother and now he might die. I knew Ethan as Lulu's boyfriends. I had even had lunch with them before, but I didn't know him well enough. He was my brother. What if he died? What if I never got to know him and Emma never got to know her uncle? That's when it hit me. I had to get a hold of my dad. There was no way he knew he had a son and he had to get here fast. What if Ethan didn't make it. How do you tell your father that he has a son that could be dieing.

She prayed that he made it through. She wanted to get to know her brother and she wanted him to be part of her family. Now she just had to find her dad. There was only one person who could do that job and that was Luke Spencer.

Standing up with fierce determination, she made her way to Lulu's room. She started to turn the knob and go in when she hear a Lulu Screaming in hysterics. 'What do you mean he wasn't there. He has to be. Where is he. Where is Ethan.' My heart started pounding so fast at her words. Why didn't they know where my brother was. I cant help myself. The door is very light because in my haste it slammed into the wall when it swung open. I see Lulu crying and fighting off her dad from holding her in place. Luke looks straight at me and I feel tears stream down my eyes. I feel as if I have had something slam into my chest. It is full of pain from a loss I have never known. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet a sob. I have to pull myself together. I breathe in and out a few times as I watch Lulu getting more and more hysterical. I have to know. I move my eyes back to Luke's and in the calmest voice I can manage I ask him. 'Where is my brother.'

I watch as Luke's face turns to shock and Tracy's looks guilty. I don't know how but my words stopped Lulu from her hysterics and she is now looking at me in astonishment. I don't care about any of that though. All I care about it where I can find my brother. I look straight at Lulu and I watch as a tear streams down her cheek. That's when I realize something is wrong and that he is really missing. This wasn't just Lulu having another panic attack. Ethan was gone.

I feel a pain start in my chest and my eyes feel with tears. I just lost a brother that I never had the chance to know. The pain gets to be to much in my chest and I am sobbing uncontrollably. This cant be happening. How do you lose a patient in the hospital. I run out the door as fast as I can. I bump straight into my Uncle Mac on the way out. He takes one look at me and pulls me in his arms. I don't know who he had with him but I heard him bark an order at them to find Patrick.

I must have been in really bad shape because Mac lifts me up as if I way nothing. He starts to carry me to into Lulus room since it had the closest chair. I heard Luke tell him to lay me on the bed next to Lulu's because it was empty. I think the day finally got to me because when he started to lay me down everything went black.


End file.
